Doomfist returns to Numbani
by JesterofAnarchy97
Summary: This is just a small story I made of what I think would happen if Orisa and Doomfist fought each other.


Doomfist returns to Numbani

Ever since the attack on the Numbani airport by Doomfist, the OR-15 Defense bots have been destroyed and decommissioned. The city of Numbani gave up on these Defense bots. Until a brilliant engineer and robotics expert named Efi Oladele saw potential in these bots. She got a grant from the government to build a guardian who will protect Numbani from Doomfist or any potential threat, she built Orisa from the scraps of the decommissioned OR-15 Defense bots. Although she has much to learn, Orisa will keep the city of Numbani safe and protected.

Recently released from prison via Reaper, Doomfist plans to plunge the world into the second Omnic Crisis. He's going to start his plan in Numbani. Orisa' job has been pretty easy so far, she's been doing crossing guard duty and has stopped some petty thieves, but no real danger so far. One day, Orisa was helping people cross the street when a building exploded from the inside. "GET TO COVER!" Orisa screamed as she motioned for people to get inside. A siren went off to alarm the citizens of Numbani to stay indoors. Orisa stood right in front of the bow burning building. Doomfist stepped out of the smoke and stood his ground with a menacing expression on his face. "HAH! You must be joking! They scrapped those pathetic bots to make one upgraded version? This city is hopeless!" Doomfist laughed as Orisa gave him a menacing look, "Doomfist, Efi has prepared me for this moment, you will not leave here unscathed." Efi came out from a store and saw Orisa and Doomfist face to face. "ORISA!!!!! Stay away from him!!!" Efi ran and hid under Orisa. Doomfist stared at the girl and chuckled "I hope the girl gave you more than a new coat of paint, if you think that I'm not going to attack you because there's a little girl next to you, think again." Orisa's eyes lowered even more, she was furious and boiling with rage, "You may be surprised, I have received a number of upgrades since that battle. If you touch Efi, you will not be spared Doomfist." Orisa pulled Efi close to her. Doomfist had a glow in his eyes for a second, then chuckled. "Hmph, so be it." Doomfist grabbed Orisa and rocket punched her into a store, Efi cried out "NOOOO!!!! YOU MONSTER!" Efi ran into the store and saw Orisa in the corner, slightly damaged.

Orisa struggled to get up "Efi, go home, I will take care of this." Efi was crying, "No Orisa, you can't do this alone, I underestimated how powerful Doomfist was." Orisa got up and gently pushed Efi to the side, "This is what I was programmed to do, you will always be in my heart Efi" Orisa then emerged from the building and faced Doomfist. "You can't win robot, you're no match for me." Doomfist said as he let out a slight chuckle. Orisa stood her ground "I will protect this city no matter what, come at me Doomfist." Doomfist charged up his gauntlet and let out a rocket punch, but Orisa fortified her defenses and didn't get knocked back. Orisa shot Doomfist in the shoulder and knocked him back, Doomfist uppercuts Orisa into a clothing shop, Orisa puts up her barrier and keeps shooting him. Doomfist gets a wide grin on his face, and he shouts "METEOR STRIKE!!!!" Orisa panics for a moment before Doomfist lands on her, completely destroying her.

Doomfist lets out an evil laugh, "I told you, you were no match for me." Doomfist walks into the airport and disappears into the smoke. Efi runs over to Orisa's remains and cries heavily into her shoulder. The citizens of Numbani come out of their shelter and see the horrifying sight. Every citizen crowds around Orisa. Some cry, some are mournful. "I'm so sorry Orisa, I should've never let you do this." Efi whimpers through her tears. Two months later a statue of Orisa was built in the center of the city to honor her sacrifice. Since that day, Doomfist never returned to Numbani, some people say he's got other plans, and they don't involve terrorizing a defenseless city and destroying a peaceful, living Omnic and her creator.


End file.
